


These Dreams

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: No actual underage sex graphically depicted, but it's talked about*Summary:'"You're telling me that we've known each other, been near inseparable, since seventh grade, and you've never once thought about it? At all? You've had to have thought about giving guys a try at least once, everyone questions their sexuality."Sammy gave him a shit eating grin. He scooted even closer to Danny, so that their knees touched and their noses weren't more than half a foot apart. Danny stopped laughing.'





	These Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Author (As known on Various sites): Lady Lover- Rockfic, Luluthechoosingcrow - AO3, theladylovingcrow - Wattpad and Deviantart, Tumblr - imacrowcawcaw  
Sammy seems to be the instigator in most things, and Danny always seems to be secretly in love (in my stories), but I like it like that lol.
> 
> God I finished this at midnight 
> 
> For Helen and everyone else who needs gvf content down deep in their soul like I do 
> 
> Sorry, it's kinda dialogue heavy
> 
> Singing along to Fleetwood Mac gave me the title 
> 
> *I am marking this as underage because there is discussion of attractions and fantasies while they were underage, masturbation, losing virginity while under 18. But there is no graphic underage sex actually written, both boys are at like 20 or nearly 20 (today era) where I place this. (Also will not be posted on Rockfic because I've made that mistake once before and I respect their rules and the reasons behind them)

"What if we fucked?"

Danny let his head roll to the side on his pillow so he could eye Sam. 

"What?"

"I dunno, it was just a random idea. Like, don't you think it would be kinda fun?"

Danny stared at him, confusion and amusement mingling on his face. This wasn't the weirdest thing Sam had said in, hell, the last half an hour? But, still, the hypothetic had Danny's attention simply because the idea was something he never really thought about - or, at least, never thought would ever happen. A boy had wet dreams and fantasies, they weren't always things he would actually act on.

"I've never thought about it." Just not gonna mention those dreams. Or the one time he jacked off while sharing a bed with Sam, nose breathing in the scent of his hair and eyes roaming his best friend's sleeping backside. That never happened, okay?

"Really, like never?"

Sam actually looked surprised. He had? 

"You're telling me that we've known each other, been near inseparable, since seventh grade, and you've never once thought about it? At all? You've had to have thought about giving guys a try at least once, everyone questions their sexuality."

"Well- I mean..." To come clean or to not come clean, that was the question in Danny's mind. 

Sammy seemed totally cool with the idea, though, so it probably wouldn't do him any harm to admit it. Unless this was a prank? Nah, Sam loved jokes but this wasn't his style. He would never pick on someone for something like this, he much preferred messing with Danny in other ways.

"Fine, yeah, I've thought about it. Had a really intense dream in like, eighth, that freaked me out for a while. Didn't know how to deal with it then, ya know?"

"See, I knew it! Everyone thinks about it! What was your dream about?" Sam bounced on the bed like an excited puppy - which, he was. A cute, fluffy, yapping ball of energy with too big feet who got super excited whenever he met new people, that was Sammy. How could Danny not love him? 

"Do you really wanna hear about this?" He had to know, just to make double sure, that Sam wasn't pulling his leg. 

"Yes, I do! It's interesting to think about. And - if you tell me about your's, I'll tell you about mine?"

"Wait, your dream? What? When? How much have you thought about this? Like, being with a guy, or with me? How come you've never said anything?!" 

Why was this the first time he'd heard about this? Sam was usually very vocal about everything he was thinking, at least when in private with his brothers and Danny. Though, he guessed he knew why: it was the same reason he'd never really mentioned his own dreams and ponderings to Sam.

"Well, how come *you've* never said anything?" Sam countered. "And I'll tell you what I've thought about, but later; I wanna hear hear about this dream that freaked you out so bad. What could it have even been?"

"Mr. Oakenstein."

"WHAT?!"

Danny was cracking up at Sam's face, he looked like he'd just been told that Gibson was going out of business or something. 

"Please tell me you're joking!" Sam begged. Poor boy, Danny should put him out of his misery.

"Of course I'm joking, doofus! God - Mr. Oakenstein? He was at least seventy five when we took bio! There's no way that - if I liked guys - I'd be into him. He's so wrinkly and hunched and- and *jowly*." 

They both shuddered. Mr. Oakenstein's name brought back unpleasant memories of weekly chapter tests (how was it even possible to go through a book that fast?) and frog electrocution, not to mention the mental image of his sagging, jiggly face. 

"Would he have even been able to get it up? Like, how long does Viagra take to kick in? You'd just have to lay there waiting and looking at him - which, ugh. That would be a nightmare, not a dream."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, still giggling a little bit, "I didn't dream about him, but it definitely would have freaked me out more if I had. Hey, you still think Miss Marcie is hot?"

Danny was procrastinating, they both knew it, but this was always a fun conversation to have. 

"Always, dude. I still remember with, like, perfect clarity the time she had me come in during lunch to go over my test. I looked up and she was *right there* leaning over me reading what I was doing, and I could kind of see up her shirt... man, I was so distracted the rest of the day." 

Sam sounded dreamy, lost in his memories of a hot tenth grade teacher.

"I remember that day! You were so distracted after school on the way home, you nearly drove us into a lake. And at band practice you kept messing up, Joshie nearly strangled you with his mic cord."

"Yeah! Man, I was so hard, I couldn't fucking concentrate on anything else except for trying not to cum right then and there. As soon as we called it quits for the day I was in the bathroom; and of course Jake knew what was up and wouldn't stop ribbing me about it the rest of the night."

"Damn, that bad? I mean, she was hot but she wasn't, like, *amazing*, was she?"

"You might not think so, but Miss Marcie is always gonna have a place in my heart. And the spank bank," Sam sighed. They both snickered.

"Well, what about you, hmm?" He asked. "If you didn't like Mr. Goldenstein, then who? Everyone gets hot for teacher." 

Sam hummed the lyrics to the  
classic for a minute, Danny filling in the guitar parts. Neither of them listened to Van Halen that much, but how could you not know that song?

After a little drum solo on his thigh while Sam progressed into increasingly southern banjo sounding guitar noises, Danny stopped and answered.

"I agree, Ms. Marcelina was really hot, but she had NOTHING on Mrs. Bell. Do you remember that red dress she uses to wear?"

"Of course I do! The economy of the United States has never been so interesting!"

Danny snorted. "Dude, you never gave a shit about econ, you just liked to stare at her. Which, okay, I did too. She made that class bareable."

"I'd say she made it a bit more than bareable. And yeah, that red dress was something else," Sam rolled onto his side. "Hey, what if Mr. Goldstein wore a red cocktail dress. Would you go for him then?"

Sam laughed when Danny shoved at his shoulder, shaking with amusement and disgust at the thought. 

"You know, I've never entertained that thought, but I am SO glad you brought it to my attention. I'll never be able to *stop thinking about it* now, Samuel."

Sammy gave him a shit eating grin. He scooted even closer to Danny, so that their knees touched and their noses weren't more than half a foot apart. Danny stopped laughing.

"So... who was it? Do I know them?"

Of fucking course Sam knew 'them', they both knew that. He could drag it out a little more, though, get something out of this experience.

"Yeah, you do. I couldn't look at them for a few days after. Or, like, every time I did I just thought about it and I couldn't stop. I was so horny and so scared that week, it was hell. I wanted so bad to just go up and kiss them, but I couldn't."

Sam looked him in the eye, spoke slowly. "I think you could. Should. No one in their right mind would reject you, just go for it."

This was the best invitation he was ever going to get, so Danny did just go for it. He landed a little more on Sam's cheek than he planned; he guessed Sam was anticipating it and moved, too.

They smiled and tried again, this time turning their heads until a little click went off in their brains, like a medicine bottle, telling them they were in a good spot. At this angle, Danny could feel a piece of Sam's hair free from it's bun tickling his forehead. Their noses were right next to each other, breathing in long, slow drags of air as they finally explored.

Sam kissed like he played, Danny found out. He was solid and steadily pushing for more, but not aggressive, strong and confident, carrying the body of their music on his rolling notes. It was warm, heady, they fit together like they always had, if they just looked to each other.

Danny let Sam lead, just enjoyed the comfort of finally, finally after all these years, kissing his best friend. He rubbed, back and forth, his lips against Sam's bottom one, feeling the tiny bit of scruff he was oh so proud of rub against his own chin. 

The difference was what he had dreamed of. He could discern Sam's hands, large and bony, moving up his arms towards his shoulders. The facial hair, the Sammy smell, his delicate features and strong jaw were smudged right up against him. 

Danny pressed their heads together at the temples, disconnecting their lips. He huffed out a ragged breath, lips brushing not pressing against Sam's. 

"Mmm... always knew you were a good kisser."

Danny smiled, shy, pleased, ecstatic and the slight bit of apprehension gone fron his stomach now that he was settled in Sam's arms.

"Yeah, you too. Thought about it, for ages," he admitted, no longer playing the avoidance card. This was happening. 

"Knew it..." Sam muttered into their kiss, already back for more now that Danny was right in front of him.

"You know everything, Sama...." Danny replied, half minded, dedicated to giving Sam anything he wanted to take.

Danny rolled onto his back when Sam rocked forward; pounced really, lunged at him with his mouth and his pelvis and his long legs wrapping around Danny, moving him where he wanted. 

Sam settled himself over his best friend, reaping the benefits of his verbal interrogation. He ground downwards, squeezed his legs around Danny, kissed at his neck.

Shuddering above him and groaning sweeter than anything he'd ever heard, Danny let Sam work over him. He closed his, eyes, thrusting upwards into the intensely heated space between their hips, hands gripping Sam's butt cheeks to pull him down. 

They writhed on the bed, diagonally with their feet hanging off the end and Danny's head in danger of banging into the side table if Sam made him shake enough, which he very well might. Danny was amazed at how good this felt, how much better than his dream this was. 

Sam stuck his tongue in Danny's mouth, his hips grinding endlessly down as he drove them straight towards the cliff of orgasm.

"Tell me..." Sammy panted against his ear, blown eyes shining with lust and a fair sprinkling of love, "Who did you dream about, Danny?What did he do to you?"

"This! You! I've thought about you, Sammy, for so long. Came in my shorts from you riding me, grinding, holding me down just like this. Want to really feel it this time."

"You will," Sam said, nearly growled. He kept his hips low but raised his chest high, pushing down on Danny's shoulders. "Gonna make you come, make all your dreams come true. Your mine!"

Danny keened, higher than he'd like to admit at the back of his throat. His toes clenched in air where their feet were hanging off the side if the bed, thighs shaking and hips helplessly churning upwards against Sam, never stopping.

Sam looked down at him, a crazed, gleeful smile on his face. He kept moving, working the cum out of Danny and spreading it around in his pants with his pumping hips. His hands pressed down harder, pushing Danny to the mattress, making him arch up to keep their bodies connected despite the oversensitivity making him quake. 

Danny could tell Sam was nearly there, would tumble over the brink with any little addition to their equation but it was up to him to decide what. He went with putting on a show, knowing Sam had a tiny bit of a voyerestic streak. Or, at least, he'd always loved watching Danny. 

Sam came to the sight of Danny's long lashes fluttering, his plush mouth sighing his name, large hands holding Sam to his semi erect dick. Arms pushing him up, Sam shuddered over Danny and then hung there, suspended only by bones locked in place. He hung his head, panting, hair falling sideways as the bun came loose and grinning bigger than ever.

"God, that was awesome."

Sam finally flopped down to Danny's level, right half on top of him and the left side limbs stretching as far as possible to the other edge of the bed. He gave a happy sigh and pressed a kiss to Danny's breastbone where his shirt revealed it. Danny carded a hand through Sam's hair, setting the elastic clinging to the last few strands aside. 

"Yeah, it was. Never though it would be like that."

"Yeah? What were you expecting? Like, just a really awkward hand job or something?"

Danny thought about it. "I dunno, maybe. It was just, like, I could imagine the physical aspects of it just fine, and I totally did," They both grinned. "But the emotions and the mood and everything, I couldn't tell what it would be like. Awkward - Yeah, could have been. I wasn't expecting roses and Champaigne or anything, but I hoped that it would be, uh, romantic I guess." 

Sam raised his head and an eyebrow. "Well, was it? Am I as good as Dream Sam?"

Danny considered fucking with him and saying no, but he knew the answer was already written on his face for Sam to read, like always. 

"Of course, even better. I'm so fucking glad we finally did that, I've been wanting it for a long time."

"So I've gathered. Was I really the guy you dreamed about in eighth? I freaked you out?" Sam sounded both curious and a little needy, insecure, wanting to know he was the one Danny wanted (the one he needed, so come on back to Dan, yeahhh~~) 

"I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you, babe." Sam squirmed and blushed, as did Danny. When did that slip out? "But I didn't realize why, exactly, until I woke up one night with a hard on after dreaming about us fucking - or, well, grinding like we were a minute ago. It did freak me out for awhile, because I really didn't think that I was supposed to like guys, and especially not my best friend."

Sam leaned in to give him a kiss; a sweet, chaste peck, as if reassuring him it was totally fine to like Sam because, hey, he liked Danny too.

"Eventually, though, I got over the panic part and just got really horny whenever we spent a lot of time together. I suppose it was good that we were teenagers, so I could pass it off as whatever instead of anyone noticing I was watching you."

"Actually, Jakey noticed."

"What?"

Danny's face showed his shock, though not too much. 

"I mean, I know he wants to know every detail of everyone's sex life in case he can fit himself in there somehow, but..."

"You weren't very subtle, hun."

Guess they were both just rolling with the pet names, now.

"Hell, I even noticed after a while. I wasn't sure if you were just questioning your sexuality or wanting *me*, though, so I didn't say anything. Sorry, I should have."

Danny shook his head. "Its fine, all that matters is that we're together now."

They both snorted and howled with laughter: God, that was cliche. Their giggled died down and they resumed cuddling, Sam's turn to speak now. The bassist clung to him, laying his head on Danny's chest and curling their legs together. 

"I knew, as soon as I saw you, too, that you were supposed to be mine. I didn't know then if that meant as a friend, or brother, or lover, or arch nemesis... but I wanted you. And once we got to know each other, once I got to know you - Jesus, you were just so amazing and I had the biggest crush on you."

"Not anymore?" Danny teased.

"I think it's far past a crush, now," Sam said. That was good, Danny was way past a crush, too.

"Hey, you never told me about your dream, and you promised. What was it?"

"Oh, I don't know if you've earned it yet..." 

"Earned it!" Danny was (mock) affronted. "You said that if I told you about mine, you'd tell me about yours. Well, I did! C'mon, baby, fess up. What did we do? Was I fucking you? Blowing you?"

Sam shook his head, coy smile on his beautiful face.

"Nope, you were painting in the art classroom back at our junior high, though I think I had this dream in freshman year. I was sitting on the counter, watching you, and you came over to ask me something or get more supplies, I don't know. But then you put your hands on my thighs and kinda stood in between my legs so that I got all covered in paint. And then, we took our clothes off so we wouldn't get even messier and we 69'd on top of the teachers desk."

Holy shit. Hot!

"Damn, that's hell of a dream. Hey, wanna recreate it?"

Danny grinned at him, cheeky, and Sam smiled back, though he couldn't resist gently teasing him. 

"How? Are we gonna break into school on the weekend and fuck in a classroom, cause that's just fucked up.... I think Josh has body paint for some reason or other, though... could play with that?"

"Oh, I'll play with you!"

Danny rolled them over and ground his hips down, attacking Sam's neck with a flurry of kisses and nips. He smothered the resulting laughter with his own mouth, savoring the natural Sammy flavor of what he would get to have on the regular, starting now. 

They play fought and kissed and groped, clothes eventually falling to the floor and tongues, fingers, body parts being enveloped into warm, wet heat. 

Beyond the doorway, Jake smiled, pleased.

"Fucking finally!" He whispered to himself. "I've only been telling Sam to grow some balls for like six years! Now maybe they'll quit being so goddammned frustrating to be around."

"Nah, that's more you than them," Josh whispered, too, his face suddenly appearing over Jake's right shoulder. "We'll just have to deal with them constantly running off to fuck and making goo-goo eyes at eachother. Hey, maybe they'll even let you watch - *with permission*," he scolded, smacking Jake's butt.

"But right now, we should leave them alone."

"K. Come paint me?"

"You mean squirt all over your face, or use the body paint to write rude things on your ass? Yes to both."

The twins giggled and stumbled away, leaving Sam and Danny in their room to finally be together how they were always supposed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I tend to write on my phone in the am so....


End file.
